A New Relationship
by kaylamariee
Summary: This is my first Rizzoli & Isles story. It starts out on the night of Jane & Maura's first date.  : I hope you like it. The story is rated M due to the 2nd chapter that will be posted soon. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and leave feedback.


A/N: This is my first R & I fanfic so please be nice. Reviews & feedback are always welcome & will get me to update a lot faster. I own nothing unfortunately, but this story has probably nothing to do with the storyline on the show. Its just a piece of my imagination (:

Jane Rizzoli had confessed her feelings to her best friend Dr. Maura Isles who reciprocated the feelings Jane had felt for her and it was time for their first date. Jane was a nervous wreck, she had promised to pick Maura up at seven-thirty and to show her the time of her life, but it was her first real date with a woman. So, in her apartment around six o'clock Jane decided to begin getting ready for her date. After a long shower which included shaving she thought to herself, _"Well if Maur wanted me to sleep with Jorge why wouldn't she want me to sleep with her?"_ She laughed to herself as she wrapped the towel around her lengthy frame and stepped out the steaming bathroom.

"What am I going to wear?" Jane said to herself as she looked through her wardrobe she decided on the black dress her mother had gotten her because she knew Maura liked the way it looked on her.

While at Maura's house she had picked out a black Christian Dior dress she knew would make Jane want her even more. The dress hugged Maura in all the right places and left little to the imagination, but she accessorized with red four inch Louis Vuitton heals she had purchased the day Jane confessed her feelings.

"I wonder will Jane notice." Is all Maura thought and said to herself as she had gotten ready, but with a few minutes to spare she decided to change into a more simple black Armani pencil skirt that began at her midsection and a simple white shirt tucked in. The outfit still hugged Maura's curves and showed just enough.

Jane had arrived at Maura's place a few minutes early and decided to knock on the door instead of using the key that was given to her. As she waited for her date to answer the door Jane began to absent-mindedly rub her scars out of habit. But, when the door opened Jane's jaw dropped.

"Wow, Maur you look… you look, _stunning._" Jane was at a loss for words which was different for her because she always had something to say.

"Thank you, Jane. You look gorgeous yourself." Maura blushed a little and looked down at her shoes hoping Jane didn't notice, but she did.

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked shyly, but the nerves began to go away when she realized she had nothing to be afraid of or nerves about. It was Maura the woman she wanted more than life itself going on a date with her. The person who shared the same feelings for her, so she went with the flow.

"Absolutely. Let me just grab my purse and turn off the lights." Maura did exactly that and met Jane back at the front door where Jane now stood in the door way stating down at Maura.

"May I kiss you?" The brunette asked the honey blonde.

"You don't have to ask. Just do it." With those words spoken Jane leaned down and kissed Maura. The kiss started off sweet, but when Maura's hands went into the dark unruly curls the kiss deepened. Jane was now inside Maura's home pinning her to the door kissing her like it was the last kiss they'd ever share. When the kiss broke due to the lack of oxygen the brunette rested her forehead against the honey blonde's. "Kiss me like that again and we'll never leave this house."

"Is that a fact, or an assumption?" Jane chuckled.

"You know I don't make assumptions, Jane. It is a fact. I can tell by your dilated pupils that you're highly aroused and _you want me._" When those last three words were spoke Jane picked up Maura who wrapped her legs around jane's waist kissing her just like the kiss they had shared moments before.

"Bed?" Jane whispered against Maura's lips.

"God, yes." Jane carried Maura off to the bed room, but not before closing and locking the door.

**Next: The Bed Room Scene**


End file.
